Various types of tool boxes and tool bags are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a tool carrier including a base with a vertical backboard body extending therefrom that divides the base into two sides, various compartments within each side of the base, a hinged lid for the compartments on each side, and vertically oriented pockets for storing hand tools therein.